A Bad Hair Day
by AenaBuCas
Summary: In which Izuku got a quirk... a very difficult and expensive quirk to maintain.
1. Chapter 1

A Bad Hair Day

* Chapter 1: I'm a Boy

Midoriya Izuku's mutation quirk is one of the most normal looking one ever recorded.

The part of his body that mutated? His hair.

Long, luscious, incredibly strong green hair. Its extremely sturdy, nothing can cut through it, its also fire proof, bulletproof and explosion-proof. Surprisingly, its only the hair in his head that posses such quality while everything else is normal.

Many companies salivated at the thought of reproducing such material. A natural substance that is already recorded as one of the most sturdy material in the world. Unfortunately, they do not have the strength to pick even a strand of hair in little Izuku's head as a sample. They just don't have the tool sharp enough to cut through one.

Midoriya Mom and Dad was first curious towards their son's quirk, as both of them doesn't have a mutation quirk, but accepted it pretty quickly, more happy to the addition in their life than the strange quirk.

(^~^)

Bakugou Katsuki was four years old when he met the prettiest girl in his life. She was smaller than him, shyly hiding behind her mother, Aunt Inko, only peeking towards him every now and then. She got a very long green hair, the longest he had seen ever!, with shiny green eyes and little dots in her cheeks.

He ignored the old hag's, his mother, cooing. Instead, he marched towards the girl, surprising her into hiding deeper behind her mother but Katsuki is having none of that.

He took her small hands, secretly marveling at the soft touch. Katsuki can feel his face heating up and his mother's loud laughter is not helping. Ignoring everyone else, he pulled the girl out of her hiding place, forcing a cute squeak out of her and standing face to face with the her.

"I'm Katsuki! Nice to meet you!" He introduced himself like how his mother told him to and waited for the girl to do the same. He never let go of her hands though, afraid of the girl running away and based on the constant tugging, she is planning to.

The girl shuffle nervously in her feet, constantly looking at the ground, to him, then to her mother, and back to her feet. Katsuki belatedly noticed that the girl is wearing a boy's cloth, though that still doesn't hide the fact that she's a girl. Katsuki wondered why she's not wearing those pink dresses that other girls wear but then again, she's already pretty without it so she'll probably be even prettier when wearing one and then other kids would want to play with her too but Katsuki won't let them. He found her first. She's his.

"I-I'm Izuku... Nice to meet you Ka-Katsu-Kas... Kacchan!" The girl, Izuku, stammered, tripping over his name as if its the hardest thing to say. Katsuki scrunched up his noise at the new nickname. Kacchan sounds girly, it does not suit him at all. He opened his mouth to say so but stopped at the shy smile Izuku is giving him.

...

Fine, he can accept Kacchan. Kastuki is very manly anyway, a girly nickname won't change that.

But that doesn't mean she's getting away with it.

Silent mulling Izuku's name in his mouth, a bright idea popped in his mind.

"Deku!" Both the mothers and Izuku was startled at the sudden sound, the latter almost jumping into the air. Laughing at the reaction, Katsuki grabbed Izuku's shoulder, shaking her for good measure. "Your nickname is Deku from now on!"

Izuku, now nicknamed Deku, just stared wide at him before nodding enthusiastically, taking his own hand into hers and shaking it. With a wide smile that sent Katsuki's face another wave of redness, Izuku replied, "Okay, Kacchan!"

(^~^)

"Y-y-you're a BOY?!" Katsuki screamed, pointing an accusing finger on Deku.

Said green hair 'boy' blinked in confusion at his outburst, like she, he, didn't understand what set off Katsuki.

"Kacchan? Whats wrong?" Deku had the gall to ask, looking lost and hurt. Katsuki is the the one that feels lost and hurt the most!

His bestfriend! His first... crush... actually turned out to be boy!

Katsuki want to bury himself in the sand box and never come out again. He can't take the shame.

Let's go back to a few minutes earlier.

As usual, Katsuki and Izuku, Kacchan and Deku, met in the park during their scheduled play dates and as usual, Katsuki dragged Izuku towards the sand box to play.

Its been two weeks since Katsuki met Izuku and he has to say, he really like the girl.

Sure, she's more shy than other girls but she's not as squeamish like them! She's always ready to play any games that he likes, even though other girls don't like to play it cause it makes them dirty but Izuku doesn't seemed to have any problem of being dirty.

Katsuki is very proud of himself for picking a friend like Deku.

It was during that time a another boy whom Katsuki has played with before Izuku came and asked if he can join them.

Katsuki scowled in reply with Izuku just stared in surprise. The other boy, who must older than the both of them, keep glancing at Deku that it annoyed the hell out of Katsuki.

Standing up, he hid Deku behind him, glaring at the other boy in hopes he'd go away.

...it's not working.

"I wanna play with you." The boy, Hideo, Katsuki remembered, asked again, now staring straight at Deku behind him and ignoring Katsuki as if he doesn't exist.

It ticked him off. Katsuki stepped forward, ready to beat up the boy for being a nuisance when a small hand pulled the back of his shirt. Surprised, he turned towards Deku whom smiled in reassurance before nodding towards the boy, giving Hideo a permission to play with them.

The loud laughter that the older boy let out almost made Katsuki want to fill that mouth with sand to shut him up but Deku never let go of his shirt, never letting him do some bodily harm towards the boy.

"Deku-!" Katsuki didn't whined. Whining is for pansy and Katsuki is not a pansy. He was just complaining why Deku even wanted to play with a loser like Hideo when she got him.

Izuku just gave him the best puppy eye she can muster and Katsuki didn't even last even a second.

Hideo will be playing with them.

Kacchan - 0 | Deku - 26

And just like Katsuki thought, the boy was circling around Deku like a fly and keep asking stupid question and ignoring Katsuki.

"What's your name? Katsuki called you Deku, is that your name?"

"N-no. Its a nick-,"

"Oh! Then can I also call you that? I'll call you Deku too!"

"Umm.. o-okay?"

"Where do you live, I live near here. Its an apartment a few blocks a way from here! We live in the fifth floor. Its pretty high up there that you can see the whole city! My mom told me-."

Deku sent a pleading look at Katsuki, obviously not expecting the constant barrage of words that keep coming put of Hideo's mouth. Katsuki is very much tempted to just leave her on her own, that would teach her for ignoring his decisions when he obviously known better, but when tears started gathering in those green eyes, Katsuki didn't even think about being petty anymore and just took Deku, lifting her towards his side and going between her and Hideo.

Ignoring the 'hey!' coming from Hideo, he kept on building his castle that have been left alone since the menace appeared.

Katsuki is planning to make it a big castle, like the one in stories where kings, queens, princes and princesses lived. This is the castle that he and Deku is gonna live in.

Of course Deku will be the princess while he is the knight that protects her. Hideo can be the dragon cause he's annoying.

He perked up when he heard a particular question that have been bugging him from the start but didn't ask because is not his business. How unexpected that nosy Hideo will ask it.

"Why are you wearing boy's clothes, Deku-chan?"

Katsuki slowed down his hands, staring expectantly at Deku's answer.

In fact, Katsuki has a theory of his own.

He had once gone to Deku's home for a sleepover and saw some picture where Deku is wearing girls clothes, she's very cute in those, but most of them are all in boys clothes. Deku's room is not much different than his, only there's a table with a big mirror that he only saw in his mother's room with lots of hair ties, clips and combs, he also saw some cute dresses and skirts in her closet but like the in the picture, most of the clothes inside are for boys.

So Katsuki theorized that Deku only wear girls clothes when she needs to be presentable. That coincided with his knowledge why girls don't want to play with boys cause they don't want their pretty clothes to be dirty. Since Deku is wearing boys clothes whenever she plays with Katsuki, then she doesn't have the same worry as most girls.

It all makes sense! But he still needs to know if his theory is correct. Now he just needs Deku's answer.

"...cause I'm a boy."

"WHAAT?!"

And now we're back to the present.

"Y-y-you're a boy?!"

"Y-yes?" Katsuki wanted to throttle Deku for that very uncertain answer.

She,he, whatever!, doesn't even know her,his, own gender!

"I'm a boy Kacchan." Answered Izuku with more conviction, staring at the two boys like he doesn't understand why they would ever mistake him as girl.

Katsuki is too surprised that he doesn't even have an ability to talk anymore. Fortunately, Hideo has recovered pretty quickly and decided to ask more questions to get a clear answer.

"Then, then why is your hair so long?"

Yeah. The long hair is what made Katsuki assume that Izuku is a boy.

"It's my quirk. It makes my hair very very strong that it can't be cut."

Silence.

"Your quirk is your hair? How lame." Hideo snickered.

Izuku flinched, as if been hit. His shoulder sagged, his head lowered down to his chest and he...

Katsuki stopped, staying still.

Was that...

The sound came again and Katsuki is now a hundred percent sure that it came from Deku.

Sniff.

He grabbed Deku's head, raising it from its lowered position and there it was, tears.

White hot rage suddenly came from nowhere and Katsuki now just want Hideo, who made Deku cry, gone.

He felt a heavy feeling in his chest, suffocating him. The lump in his throat prevented him from expressing the burning rage that's coursing through him and he can feel his hands sweat.

He wanted Hideo gone and something tells him that just a little contact with his sweat can do the job.

He raised his hands, stretching it towards Hideo. When it almost came in contact with the older boy, something pulled him back, pulling him away from the boy and the pressure in his body exploded outward.

A mini explosion echoed in the playground, silencing every children and parents before all hell breaks loose.

Hideo run screaming, and so does all every other kids and that set off more children until every single kids is crying and their parents panicking to soothe them.

His hands hurt very much and Katsuki vaguely heard somebody shouting his name but everything else feels muted, and an extremely loud ringing sound taking over any other sounds out there.

He felt a small hands taking a hold of his wrist, his hand that just exploded,and its full of scratches and blood, and its dragging him away.

Deku, he slowly realized. Its Deku.

Then he remembered what happened a few seconds earlier and violently broke their contact.

Thankfully, his hearing is slowly returning and his blurry vision clearing and Katsuki is scared.

His hands exploded. It was very bright and very loud and very very scary.

He is shaking all over, and he doesn't know whether its because of fear or shock, maybe its a combination of both and Katsuki can feel the feeling in his legs disappearing, his sight blurring and he can feel himself falling, falling, falling...

"KACCHAN!"

Katsuki snapped out of revery, realizing that, yes, he didn't fell in the dirt, and yes, its Deku who is supporting him.

He doesn't know where he got the strength in his arms but he hugged Deku very tight, as if its only Deku who is anchoring him and not letting him fall. The feeling of smaller hands curling behind him, soothing him, slowly and surely calmed him down.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." He can hear Deku whispering in his ears and Katsuki suddenly feels very tired. Deku's voice became fainter and fainter and nothing hurts anymore.

Katsuki fell asleep.

Thats how Mitsuki and Inko found their children, hugging each other with Izuku slowly rubbing Katsuki's back in a soothing manner and asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A Bad Hair Day

* Chapter 2: Inko

Mutation quirks are the most delicate types of quirk.

They are either developed during pregnancy or start mutating after birth. Most mutation appears after birth while its very rare that mutations happens during pregnancy. Not only would this be dangerous for the baby, the one most in danger would be the mother.

Everything started out normal for Inko, her Izuku being a healthy fetus at 3 months. Then they discovered the mutation during her 7th month.

Inko thought that it would just be another normal checkup for her. Performing that needed examinations to check her child's progress and as usual, it was finished in half an hour. The usual waiting time to get her results and a new picture of the baby in her stomach was only around 10 minutes the Midoriya couple spent the time planning for the child who will be born in the next 2 months.

From 10 minutes, to half an hour, nobody has come and fetch them yet to see the doctor, and the couple started worrying. Inko knew the doctor, knew that he followed his schedule to every second and hates it when people wasted his time, the same with wasting other people's time.

Finally, a nurse appeared before them and asked them to follow her but it didn't stopped the worry that is slowly building in Inko. Especially with the sympathetic eyes the nurse is shooting at them every now and then.

Inko's hand subconsciously went to her bulging stomach, rubbing it in a very familiar way. She keep telling herself to calm down, that its nothing, that her baby is okay and he or she is developing nicely. Its only two more months left until they can have an addition to their family and Inko will make sure its going to happen.

Stopping in front of the doctor's office, Inko took a deep breath, steeled her nerves, took the cold hands of her husband into her shaking ones, and entered.

There's her doctor, sitting in his chair behind his desk as usual but everything feels so wrong.

Doctor Takahashi is one of the most famous doctors around. He may not be a cheerful person that greets everyone with a smile but he treats his patients with a far more gentle personality than anyone around in the hospital, making him the favorite doctor of most patients.

Normally, the doctor would greet the Midoriya couple with a smile, a congratulation towards another healthy development of their baby and giving small talks about the best nutrition the baby needs at this time.

Inko felt her husband directing her towards the chair in front of the doctor.

There's no smile this time around, no small talks, nothing indicating Inko that her baby is okay.

The silence last for a minute before Doctor Takahashi sighed, pushing a ultrasound picture towards the couple.

Its not like any other picture Inko had of her baby. Because while the pictures in her collections shows the full figure of her child... this one doesn't.

There are strands like things all around the picture, covering half of her child.

Inko's hand went to cover her mouth in surprise and fear, not to her child, never her child, but the sudden mutation, the unknown effect that is surely going to affect her child.

"Mrs. and Mr. Midoriya. This is the photo we got during Mrs. Midoriya's ultrasound." The doctor informed them, showing more photos with the same strands lines floating around like the first photo.

"What.. what is that?" Inko heard her own voice asked lowly and she's even surprised the doctor manage to hear her question.

"We believed that its the result of a mutation quirk."

"During pregnancy?!" Hizashi asked, disbelief full in his voice . Not like Inko can blame him, even she had never heard of a quirk appearing while the child is still in the womb.

"Yes. It's not surprising that you have never heard of it. Its a very rare case after all."

Inko doesn't care about its rareness, she just cares about how it will affect her child. "What do I do now doctor?"

Doctor Takahashi looked at her in the eyes, his face serious, and Inko have a sinking feeling in her stomach that she's not gonna like whatever the doctor is going to day next.

"You have a choice now Mrs. Midoriya. According to the records, if you wished to pushed through the pregnancy, there is a 30% chance of the mother and child dying before or during labor and 70% chance of the mother dying after the child is born."

A choked sobbed left Inko's mouth, tears blurring her vision and falling down her cheeks.

Her hand went to her stomach, looking for the heartbeat that she has been very familiar in the past months. The thought that she and her child cannot survive or her being unable to see her child grew up broke her heart. Yes, she's going to push through this pregnancy despite the risk the doctor presented in front of her.

Inko is not stupid, she received the doctor's silent implication that can save her life.

Abortion. Remove the child in her stomach before he/she can endanger her life.

Inko feels sick just thinking about it.

This is her child! The child she's been carrying for the past 7 months, the child that filled her dreams with happiness and joy and hope for a better future. The child that she will be guiding around the world. Hers.

No. No. Nononononono NO!

Inko will not gave up her child.

She stared at Doctor Takahashi in the eyes, her determination blazing brightly. She's will keep the child no matter what.

The doctor just let out a tired sighed but with a smile is on his lips and Inko knew he received her message clear. Just to make everything straight, she mentioned it out loud.

"I'm going to keep the child."

"WHAT?!"

Inko glared at her husband, pinning him with the most frightening glare her can muster.

"What do you mean by that, Hizashi?" She hissed his name and she inwardly felt pleasure at the way her husband flinched and hurriedly recovered his words. Inko knew she's going to regret treating her husband later like that but now, she just needs his support.

Doctor Takahashi cleared his throat to get the Midoriya couple's attention, "Mrs. Midoriya, we will need to schedule an immediate checkup to see what's the strand like mutation that appeared on your child to make a nutritional menu that will support your body and child you're carrying."

Inko agreed to all of Doctor Takahashi's arrangements. She trust the man and she also saw how reasonable each one.

She'll make sure that her child and herself won't be part of that 30%, and hopes that they will win against the odds and escape the remaining 70%.

Inko may not have a strong quirk, but she is a strong woman, a strong mother, and nothing can stop her from making sure that her family will be complete when the 2 months are up.

(^~^)

Hair.

Her child's mutation is his/her hair.

Inko smiled in amusement at the bewildered face her husband is making, not like she can blame him. Her quirk is a type of telekinesis while Hizashi have fire element, so a hair mutation quirk one is completely out of the blue.

That still doesn't stop her from completely falling in love with her baby.

She takes Hair supplements every day to support her child's developing quirk while keeping up her health with a nutritious meal suggested by the doctor.

The two months past by quickly and nothing changed much in her routine, just more checkup the nearer her due date comes.

Thankfully, she didn't exhibit any problems others faced while pregnant. Small mercies in her part.

When one morning she woke up, she knew that its time. Calling her husband to prepare himself while Inko packs the things she may need, the couple calmly went to the hospital. Or as calm as Hizashi can be with him asking her every other seconds whether she's going to labour now.

(^~^)

18 hours.

18 hours before little Izuku finally decided to come out and meet the world.

And he's the most beautiful little thing Inko have ever seen in her life.

He's so small, with a head full of thick long hair, red scrunched up face filled with tears that showed the room his displeasure and Inko laughed.

She laughed and laughed and laughed until tears started streaming down her face.

She's still alive, her baby is alive. They both survived.

Inko thanked all the gods she had prayed in for giving her family this wonderful chance.

There are 16, including Inko's case, recorded mutation during pregnancy since the emergence of quirk. 4 of them died together with the child in their stomach, 9 of them dying after the child is born, 2 of them deciding to just abort the child and with Inko being the only one that survived together with her child recorded up to date.

(^~^)

Her little Izuku was one year old when the Midoriya couple finally decided to have his quirk checked.

And isn't it a surprising quirk.

Bulletproof, fireproof, explosion-proof, acid-proof, etc.

Her baby's hair is basically indestructible.

She heard the whispers of the nurses, how her baby's quirk is wasted being in the hair and their opinions about cutting it to have a piece of this material.

Inko felt anger boiling in her chest and she stared in smugness when they failed to cut even a strand of hair.

How stupid they are, thinking that they can cut through it after announcing it indestructible, Inko thought darkly to herself.

After deciding that they couldn't cut through it, they left their family alone.

Little Izuku grew up like any normal child, just with a long indestructible shield for hair.

(^~^)

Back to the present.

Izuku anxiously stood besides the park bench, eyes surveying the people coming and going in the park.

Inko sighed fondly, ruffling her son's hair to get his attention. "Izuku, why don't you first sit down while waiting for Katsuki-kun?"

Izuku hasn't sat down ever since they arrived in the park, always on his feet waiting for his friend, Inko thought fondly. Not like Inko can blame the boy, especially the state the two of them were in when they found them two days ago.

Thinking back to it, she can't help but just laugh at the incident.

She and Mitsuki have been in one of the benches a few meters away from the sand box where their children were playing.

In fact, Mitsuki have been asking about Izuku's quirk and how Inko is dealing with it. Mitsuki has been expecting Katsuki's quirk to come out any day now.

Honestly, she's not the right person for this question, considering that her Izuku has a mutation quirk that they have to live with from the start.

Inko let out a laughed when she remembered all her ultra sound headache while pregnant with Izuku.

Mitsuki knew all about Inko's struggle during her pregnancy and the ease after Izuku was born.

Inko just knew that her friend have no idea what to do with the unknown future that will be her Katsuki's quirk.

She understands.

So Inko did her best to assure her best friend that she will be right beside her and only a call away when Mitsuki needs it.

And thats when they heard a sound of explosion.

Fear gripped Inko's heart as the sound came from where her Izuku is playing. If she heard it, then all the parents around them heard it too and the sudden cries of children sent everyone in panic.

Like everyone else, they thought that it was a villain attack, so the parents swooped in towards their children and get away from the park as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, all the people doing the same thing sent everything in disarray and it took Inko and Mitsuki a few minutes of pushing through the crowd to find their children's embracing in the ground.

In any normal situation, the two mother would have taken a picture to eternalize the adorable moments but this is not the place and time for that.

Inko carried both the children in her arms, with Mitsuki watching their surroundings for possible attacks. Out of the two of them, Mitsuki has a stronger quirk that can at least fought off villains.

It took them five minutes before they manage to get out of the park and away from all the people and to a safe place. Along the way they saw people on their phones and calling for heroes to the area.

The two mother ignore everything and decided to check on their children first.

Mitsuki let out a sigh of relief after seeing that Katsuki was only asleep. Taking her child out of Inko's hold, Mitsuki's heart finally calmed down.

"Mitsuki, lets get the children home first." Inko suggested to her friend.

They parted ways after that.

The next morning she received a call from Mitsuki that her Katsuki got his quirk and the explosion in the park was caused by him and Inko can hear the pure relief and happiness oozing from her best friends voice. Inko knew that Mitsuki will be too over the clouds to think logically so she decided to remind the blond woman what to do next.

"Mitsuki-chan, why don't you get Katsuki-chan's quirk assessed first?"

"... oh shit. Oh fuck, I almost forgot! Thank you Inko! IloveyousomuchIgottagobye!"

Toot. Toot.

Inko stared at her phone before a laugh left her mouth. How Mitsuki-like.

That was two days ago and today is the scheduled play date between Izuku and Katsuki.

Inko can't wait to know what Katsuki's quirk is.


End file.
